liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Raven
Raven (alter ego Rachel Roth) - fikcyjna postać (superbohaterka) występująca wkomiksach o przygodach drużyny Teen Titans, wydawanych przez DC Comics, a także w różnego rodzaju adaptacjach tychże komiksów. Jej twórcami są scenarzysta Marv Wolfman i rysownik George Pérez, zadebiutowała w komiksie DC Comics Presents vol. 1 #26 (październik 1980)[1][2]. Razem z dwoma innymi nowymi postaciami stworzonymi przez Marva Wolfmana i George'a Péreza: Starfire iCyborgiem, Raven stała się podstawową członkinią nowego składu Teen Titans, którego przygody ukazywały się na łamach magazynu The New Teen Titans(będącego w dużej mierze odpowiedzią DC na popularną wówczas serię komiksów o X-Menach wydawnictwa Marvel Comics)[1] Reven jest przepełniana empatią dziewczyną o nadprzyrodzonych mocach, zdolnąteleportować się, manipulować emocjami, oraz kontrolować swoje ciało astralne, czyli tzw. „duchową jaźń” (ang. „Soul Self”), które może zarówno zadawać fizyczne obrażenia, jak i służyć, jako oczy i uszy poza ciałem Raven. Jest córką złoczyńcyTrigona, demonicznego władcy wymiaru Azarath i ludzkiej kobiety o nazwisku Angela Roth, znanej lepiej jako Arella. Najczęściej przedstawiana jest jako czarnowłosa dziewczyna o posępnym usposobieniu, odziana w granatową pelerynęz kapturem. Postać Raven gościła również w serialach i filmach animowanych o przygodach Teen Titans, a także grach komputerowych osadzonych w realiach komiksów DC Comics. Pierwszy raz na srebrnym ekranie zadebiutowała w serialu animowanym''Młodzi Tytani'' (Teen Titans). Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven_(DC_Comics)# ukryj *1 Opis postaci *2 Moce i umiejętności *3 Wersje alternatywne *4 W innych mediach **4.1 Seriale aktorskie ***4.1.1 Próba realizacji serialu aktorskiego **4.2 Seriale i filmy animowane ***[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven_(DC_Comics)#Teen_Titans 4.2.1 Teen Titans] ***[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven_(DC_Comics)#Teen_Titans_Go.21 4.2.2 Teen Titans Go!] **4.3 Gry komputerowe *5 Przypisy *6 Zobacz też *7 Linki zewnętrzne Opis postaci[edytuj | edytuj kod] Historia Raven rozpoczyna się, gdy jej matka Arella (jej prawdziwe nazwisko Angela Roth), będąca członkinią okultystycznegokultu religijnego, który usiłował sprowadzić na Ziemię diabła, została zgwałcona. W wyniku tego zdarzenia zostało poczęte przez demonicznego Trigona dziecko[2]. Później Arella przyłączyła się do pacyfistycznego ruchu w sanktuarium w Azarath. Dziewięć miesięcy później urodziła się dziewczynka o imieniu Rachel. Dojrzalsza już Raven, zdając sobie z zagrożenia jakim jest Trigon, początkowo skontaktowała się z drużyną Justice League, jednak została odrzucona, po tym jak czarodziejkaZatanna wyczuła jej pokrewieństwo ze złym demonem i wezwała swoich towarzyszy do zignorowania ostrzeżeń dziewczyny[2]. Następnie zwróciła się do młodzieżówki Justice League - Tytanów, którzy przyjęli ja w swoje szeregi tworząc skład New Teen Titans. Jako członek Raven odbyła wiele przygód, jednak prawdziwe zagrożenie związane z jej pochodzeniom miało dopiero nadejść. Rachel zgodziła się stanąć u u boku swojego ojca, pod warunkiem, że ten oszczędzi planetę. Jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ojciec nie ma zamiaru dotrzymać obietnicy. Drużynie New Teen Titans udało się wysłać demona w inny wymiar, jednak jak się później okazało nie na zawsze[2]. Po upływie lat Trigon wymordował miliony istnień w swoim wymiarze i przy użyciu ich energii przypuścił kolejny atak na Ziemię, czyniąc z niej pustkowia. Wówczas Raven znalazła się w jego mocy. Tytani zmuszeni byli zabić swoją przyjaciółkę, co pozwoliło duszom Azarathu opętać jej ciało i używać jej jako kanału do zabicia Trigona. Oczyszczona z mocy ojca Raven powróciła później, jednak jej ciało zostało ponownie opętane przez jej złą naturę. Jednakże dobra dusza Raven, która ukryła się w ciele Starfire, wraz z Tytanami przyczyniła do zniszczenia pozostałości zła Trigona. Bez ciała do zamieszkania, jej „duchowa jaźń” tułała się po świecie, aż dosięgło ją kolejne zagrożenie - nowy Brother Blood[2]. Moce i umiejętności[edytuj | edytuj kod] Jako hybryda człowieka i demona, Raven odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu - Trigonie szereg nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Zaliczają się do nich głównie umiejętności empatyczne, które pozwalają jej regenerować się i częściowo uzdrawiać innych, poprzez absorpcję cierpienia rannej osoby, co tym samym uśmierza ból i pozwala na szybkie zagojenie się pobieżnych ran. Umiejętność ta ma jednak swoje ograniczenia, gdyż nie może być zastosowana w przypadku cięższych obrażeń. Jedną z głównym mocy Raven jest manifestowanie swojej „duchowej jaźni” w postaci projekcji astralnej. Może wykorzystywać tą moc do celów terapeutycznych (pomaga jej to w medytacji, lub w nawiązaniu telepatycznego kontaktu ze swoim sojusznikiem, aby pomóc mu się uspokoić), do podróży miedzywymiarowej, do teleportowania siebie bądź też swoich sojuszników w dowolne wybrane miejsce, do przenikania przez ciała stałe, a także do celów ofensywnych lub defensywnych (tworzenie bariery z energii astralnej). Najczęściej jej ciało astralne przybiera postać ogromnego czarnego kruka. W zakres mocy Raven wchodzi również magia, oraz zdolność manipulowania cieniem i emocjami. Ta ostatnia umiejętność manifestuje się w różnych formach, od wywoływania niezwykle silnego bólu, wywoływanie napięcie emocjonalnego, tworzeniailuzji opartej na strachu, po kradzież emocji innych osób. Raven posiada także zdolności telepatyczne i telekinetyczne, które napędzane są przez jej emocje. Oprócz tego bohaterka potrafi lewitować i latać. Wersje alternatywne[edytuj | edytuj kod] Raven pojawiła się niektórych komiksach która przedstawiają znanych bohaterów uniwersum DC w zupełnie innych realiach i czasach, m.in: *W historii komiksowej zatytułowanej Titans Tomorrow (wydanej oryginalnie w magazynie Teen Titans vol. 3 #17-19), która rozgrywa się w alternatywnej przyszłości, dorosła już Raven znana jest odtąd jako Dark Raven. Podobnie jak większość członków Teen Titans (nazywanych odtąd Titans Tomorrow), Dark Raven stała się despotycznym złoczyńcą. W innych mediach[edytuj | edytuj kod] Seriale aktorskie[edytuj | edytuj kod] Próba realizacji serialu aktorskiego[edytuj | edytuj kod] Pod koniec 2010 roku pojawiła się informacja, o podjęciu przez stację The CW prac nad serialem o przygodach Raven, do którego scenariusz miał napisać producent serialu V - Diego Gutierrez[3]. Jednakże już w lutym 2011, wraz z ogłoszeniem zamówienia przez The CW pilota serialu Tajemny krąg (The Secret Circle), pojawiły się przesłanki mówiące, że produkcja pilota serialu Raven, który miał zastąpić dobiegającą do końca emisję serialu Tajemnice Smallville (Smallville) może nie dojść do skutku[4]. Seriale i filmy animowane[edytuj | edytuj kod] ''Teen Titans''[edytuj | edytuj kod] W serialu animowanym Młodzi Tytani (Teen Titans) z lat 2003-2006 oraz pełnometrażowym filmie animowanym Młodzi Tytani: Problem w Tokio (Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo), pojawia się dużo młodsza wersja Raven. Ma szarą skórę i fioletowe włosy. Podobnie jak w mainstreamowych komiksach DC jest córką Trigona (w polskiej wersji językowej Trygona) i Arelli. W serialu korzysta głównie z mocy swojej projekcji astralnej i telekinezy. Często używa mantry „Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”, aby bardziej się skupić i skorzystać z większych pokładów swoich zdolności, lecz robi to w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Jest najbardziej dojrzałym członkiem zespołu, najbardziej milczącym i trzymającym się z boku. Jest pesymistką i fatalistką, ma sarkastyczne odzywki i mroczny styl bycia. Zawsze stara się nie okazywać swoich emocji. Z początku okazuje jedynieantypatię reszcie drużyny (m.in. nikt nie ma prawa wstępu do jej pokoju), a Tytani, choć świetnie razem radzą sobie w walce, zupełnie nie rozumieją jej osoby. Jednak z czasem ta sytuacja się zmienia. Wbrew temu, co pokazuje swoim zachowaniem, bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i wiele dla niej znaczą. W odcinku Nigdy więcej (Nevermore) pierwszego sezonu w trakcie walki z Doctorem Lightem (w polskiej wersji językowej Doktorem Błyskiem), Raven traci kontrolę nad sobą i przybiera demoniczną formę. Jakiś czas potem Cyborg i Bestia, chcąc porozmawiać z Raven, wchodzą do jej pokoju, ale jej nie zastają. Bestia bierze do ręki jej lusterko, i razem z Cyborgiem zostaje przeniesiony w inny wymiar, które okazuje się być umysłem Raven. Tam spotykają różne osobowości Tytanki, a także pierwszy raz jej ojca - Trygona. W odcinku Znamię (Birthmark)czwartego sezonu (będącego w dużej mierze adaptacją historii komiksowej New Teen Titans: The Terror of Trigon), Trygon nakazuje Slade'owi (który został obdarzony przez swojego pana mocą pirokinezy), by ten w dzień urodzin Raven objawić jej mroczną wizję przyszłości, w które to ona będzie odpowiedzialna za koniec świata. Raven próbuje zachować w tajemnicy proroctwo przed resztą Tytanów, czyniąc co w jej mocy, aby nie dopuścić do uwolnienia się zła. Jednak z czasem staje się defetystką i zaczyna się godzić ze swoim nieuchronnym losem. W odcinku Proroctwo (The Prophecy) wyjawia przyjaciołom prawdę o swoim przeznaczeniu. W trzyodcinkowym finale tego sezonu, pt. Koniec (The End), mimo jej usilnych starań proroctwo się dopełnia i dziewczyna staje się portalem, przez który Trygon zstępuje na Ziemię. Dzięki obdarowaniu swoich przyjaciół częścią swoich mocy, udało się jej uratować ich przed petryfikacją. Mimo iż władcy wymiaru Azarath pozornie zatryumfował, jego córka nie umarła tylko zmieniła się odzianą w białą pelerynę młodszą wersje siebie. Tytani, którzy bezskutecznie próbowali powstrzymać Trygona, odnajdują dotknięta z początku amnezją Raven, która zaczyna sobie wszystko przypominać i kiedy wydawało się, że demon ostatecznie zwyciężył, jego córka przestaje być dzieckiem i za sprawą białej energii pokonuje swojego ojca, przywracając wszystko do normy. W piątym sezonie serialu, zaczyna być bardziej otwarta i przyjacielska, chociaż jej nastawienie do Bestii nie ulega zmianie. W wersji oryginalnej głosu jej użycza Tara Strong, natomiast w polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyła jej Izabella Bukowska. ''Teen Titans Go![edytuj | edytuj kod] *W serialu animowanym ''Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! (Teen Titans Go!), będącym komediowym spin-offem poprzedniego serialu, pojawia się jako podstawowy członek drużyny. Podobnie jak pozostali bohaterowie serialu, również Raven została ukazana w bardziej dziecinny sposób, np. w odcinku Hey Pizza pokazano Raven jako wielbicielkę serialu animowanego''Pretty Pretty Pegasus'' (parodii kreskówki Mój mały kucyk). *